Switching Places
by Pillow Fights
Summary: Being an adult now, Timmy Turner was a little too keen on acting like one. Doing it voluntarily was completely different from it becoming your responsibility. With a certain friend of his acting a little loopy, he would have to learn how hard it is to be a babysitter. Rated T for coarse language. TWO-SHOT


**A/N: Okay so this is my first try at something slice of life-y and comedic. Once you start a multi-chapter story that's basically the essence of depression, you kinda feel the need to write something a bit more lighthearted. This story is me doing just that. I will admit that some, if not, most of these jokes are pretty bad but I hope they're laughably bad.**

 **Switching Places**

Turner was floating in blissful comfort. The vacuum of his own mind was blanketed in serenity and silence. Every one of the thousands, upon thousands, of nerves that were attached in and around his body were singing in perfect harmony. A serenade of the gods that only he could feel. This is how he hoped eternity felt like. If there were such a thing, he would hope this is what the afterlife would feel like. No wants or needs yet every single one of them were met. Perfect. Everything, every aspect of this situation was perfect. If this were a drea- WHE! WHE! WHE! WHE!

"Shit"

A hand slammed down hard enough on a snooze button that it would be doing the same for life. He opened his eyes that were cracked and red and looked at his phone. 6:00am. He let it fall back onto the nightstand next to his bed. An internal conflict was going on in his head. A battle that he didn't want to fight but was forced into. He really wanted to stay in bed for a few more minutes, but he also _really_ had to pee.

The latter winning the argument, he threw the covers off of himself and walked to the bathroom. After relieving himself he looked in the mirror. He seemed to be in pretty gruff shape. Unshaven and raggedy hair. He wondered whether he should get a haircut or not but never really came to a conclusion. He left the room and began to head towards the kitchen with a very empty feeling in his stomach.

After bringing out all of the ingredients for eggs and sausage, his phone began screaming for everyone in his apartment to wake up. He ran in his room and snatched it off of his bedside table before it could reach its goal. Clearing his throat and walking out of the room, he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tim, I can't come in today. The wife needs me to take the kids to their grandparents and Chester couldn't come in 'cause he's sick." It was Timmy's boss.

"Oh. Uh you need me to open up shop today?" Timmy asked with crossed fingers and squinted shut eyes hoping that superstition would work in his favor. Hoping that he would say no.

"Hmm nah. Thursday's always a slow day anyway. Guess you have the day off; congrats."

"Thank you, sir."

"Please stop calling me that, Tim, it's weird."

"Yes, sir" A very loud silence was heard on the other end of the phone. It took the employee a few seconds to realize what he just said.

"Oh crap. Sorry, Sir!"

With a grunt, his boss said "Just enjoy your day off turner." And at that, the slightly annoyed boss hung up.

See, Timmy had acquired a job recently though an friend of his. It was a relatively laid back job that really only required him to run register and scan some ID's on boxes. It was a small business with a large following so it had a fairly nice income which lead to Timmy getting paid pretty well, which is why he could afford a nice apartment in a very nice part of town. Yep, It seems the former school dunce managed to make a pretty good life for himself.

After putting away his phone, he continued with making breakfast. He was already wide awake so if he tried to go back to sleep he would just spend all day sleeping and, as tempting as that was, he didn't want to waste a free day off. He leaned down towards the bottom cabinet and grabbed a skillet which gave way to an avalanche of pots and pans. He visibly flinched. Not because of the cooking utensils hurtling towards him, but because of the noise that just assaulted his ears.

After taking a second or two to recover and see if he had woken anyone around him, he picked himself back up and put the pots and pans back in the cabinet. Soon an aroma of eggs and sausage enveloped the apartment in an onslaught of greasy triumph. The sizzling of the thin pork strips was a good enough background noise for him to think about what he wanted to do with his time off today. He could just stay home and play video games or watch TV all day but, again, he didn't want to waste his entire day. He wanted to _do_ something but as of the moment, he couldn't think of anything for the life of him.

After cooking and making his plate, he began to put everything away and back in it's place. Once everything was where it needed to be, he turned around and went to meet his food. Unfortunately his food wasn't there to meet him and the only clue as to where it might be was the hooded figure that was laying it's head down on the table. He walked over to a spotless plate and picked it up. The surface of it was so reflective he could've replaced his mirror with it.

"Ugh. Y'know if you wanted me to cook you something, you could just ask."

"Can you cook me something?" it said.

"No you just had breakfast" That answer was met with a groan.

After said groan, the hooded figure dropped its hood to reveal long fiery locks on its head. Or should I say _her_ head. Along with the fiery hair were a pair of shimmering pink crystal eyes and pale smooth skin. Yes, I forgot to mention, the person who got Timmy this job was his former babysitter, Vicky. Though they aren't really friends, they are pretty close to being friends. The viciousness they used to have disappeared very quickly as Vicky began to realize that she couldn't be the conniving person she always had been forever. She was no saint now and she still had her less than charming traits but she had calmed and matured _a little_ more.

"C'mon, we're about to have to go and I'm still hungry" She said

"Vicky, we don't have to go in today." he said to the obviously tired woman

"What makes you say that?"

"Boss called and said there was no one to open up shop today"

"What about Cheste- y'know what? I don't care, I'm going back to bed" She said laying her head back down on the table.

"Well?" Timmy said, expecting her to carry out her statement. An indistinguishable mumble was heard from her. "What?"

She lifted her head slightly. "I said I'm not sleeping alone"

"But I'm hungry and I didn't want to sleep all day" Timmy said, hoping she would let him suffice his stomach. He was quickly met with a wistful sigh that was clearly saccharine and faked but melted for it all the same. He began to put everything back in its place accepting defeat to Vicky's needs. Though he was hungry, knowing that she needed him to sleep was much more fulfilling than any food. After at least making a drink, he walked over to Vicky and grabbed her hand, walking her to their bed. As soon as they both laid down, Vicky was the first to sneak up close and wrap her arms around him. Both wearing a very contented smile, they faded into their dreams.

Oh right. When I said that Vicky and Timmy were close to friends, I wasn't lying. They were close to friends but only _close._ They were more bit than that. Maybe a lot more than that. After Vicky had stopped babysitting Timmy along with all of the other kids she realized that her life was pretty hollow. Vicky, being the person that she is, didn't just wallow in her own self misery but decided to act on it and made some changes. Though it was hard for her to actually apologize, Timmy accepted it with open arms. Over time Vicky began to realize that she shared some common interested with the teenage boy.

Slowly they formed into friends and they would occasionally hang out together, after that they became best friends and it seemed as though they were talking all the time. Despite Vicky being the one who initiated all of this, she never would have thought about a relationship with him. It never even came to mind. But right after his 17th birthday, He was sitting with her on his back patio. Though there was a party going on inside of the house there was a quietness around the two.

You could even say that there was even a romantic atmosphere to them. Slowly Timmy began to drop hints moving ever so closely to her. All the while Vicky had her eyes locked with the skies as if she were mesmerized by the stars. Listening to him, she began to think about how close they really were. She had never really thought of it but she was closer to him than anyone else in her entire life. He had been her closest enemy and her closest friend. She also never noticed it but it wasn't hard to realize that he was the most important and influential person in her life.

It was when she tore her eyes from the sky looked at him that their eyes met. Inches away from each other. With the moonlight dancing on their faces, their ever increasing heartbeats being the rhythm of their thought, and their eyes being set on each other like moths to light. They kissed. It was at that moment that Vicky came to the revelation that though she spent 18 years of her life with emptiness and anger, this was her time to be happy. She deserved it.

Timmy didn't know when but at some point he just fallen head over heals for this woman. He didn't understand these feelings at first and was quite scared of them. But after months of thinking, he finally decided to act on them. And if he hadn't, he's sure he wouldn't be as happy with his life as he was now. His parents were never there to be there for him, though he held no resentment to either one and he went through his entire life being bullied, embarrassed, and with no outlet to vent his frustrations. But he finally had that now. He finally had someone who he could count on and know they cared about him.

A year strong now. They have been sharing an apartment for a little over half a year. With Timmy old enough to have a job now, he decided to get one. Vicky offered to get him a job at where she worked over and over but he wouldn't accept. He wanted to get a job by himself either from pride or responsibility. Mostly pride. But eventually he gave in. He loved that Vicky was thoughtful for him. That _he_ was the one she went the extra miles for.

He's had this job for a little over a month now and he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. He knew most people would kill for a job like his so he was keen on appreciating it. As he got older, he learned to appreciate all the small things. Once he veered into that mindset it was hard to not enjoy most of his days. It's not like he was walking around smiling like a maniac. It was just in an overall sense of appreciative happiness.

Knowing the events of his past year, he could sleep like a child. Knowing who was laying next to him, he could sleep like a hibernating bear. Even though his stomach was blatantly digesting itself because of his lack of food intake, he laid still with a faint smile on his face.

There was a crash. A similar crash. A crash that reminded Timmy of the one he experienced in the kitchen not- wait what time was it? He checked the alarm clock on his bedside table. 11:14 Okay so he didn't sleep in _that_ late. He could still enjoy his day off. He heard a voice in the other room screaming obscenities like a sailor. Getting up, he began walking towards the other room so he could check on his girl.

On the way he wondered whether he needed a shower. Upon recoiling to the smell of his armpits he came to the conclusion that he needed a shower like he needed some food. And he was intensely hungry. When he walked out of his room he called Vicky's name to see where she was.

"Vicky?"

"Gah! I'm in here" She said, clearly in pain.

When he walked in he saw the 24 year old sitting on the floor holding her foot and broken plate along with some fallen pottery. He walked over and knelt down next to her. "Are you okay? What happened?" he said in a worried tone.

"I was gonna cook something to eat 'cause I was still hungry but I dropped a damn plate on my toe" Timmy visibly cringed to the thought of the amount of pain that that probably brought.

"Show me" He said removing her hand. It was clearly broken. "Vicky, that's clearly broken."

"Ahh..No it's not. I can still walk."

Upon hearing this, Timmy stood up and gestured for her to get up and walk as she said she could. Vicky sat there. Timmy reiterated his gesture to get her to get up and walk. Still nothing.

"I said I could walk, didn't say I wanted to." She said looking up at him as if _he_ were stupid.

"Right, Vicky, you're toe is gone. We need to get you to the hospital." he said, reaching out to help her up; which she accepted gracefully.

"I don't need to go to a hospital. My toe is fine." Immediately after saying that, she cringed clearly writhing in pain from her toe just coming in contact with the floor.

"So if I let go of you right now-"

"You'd end up 6 feet under in the woods"

"And you totally don't need to go to the doctor?" He said as he limped her to the couch. When sitting down she made a very painful facial expression. It seemed just mentioning the toe made her rear back in pain. It was beginning to turn purple, a clear sign of a broken bone.

"Timmy, whoever fixed any medical issues by going to the doctor?" The brunette just gave her a deadpan look. She replied to that look with a sigh. "I know. That sounded stupid. But even if it is broken, they can't put a toe in a cast. There really isn't anything they can do."

"There's always something they can do, Vicky." He said sitting down next to her and putting his arm around her. "Vicky, I really don't want any long term damage to happen to your foot. If not for yourself then go for me." he said looking at her with sincere blue diamonds of eyes. Her saying no flew right out the window when he gave her that look.

Rolling her eyes, she slightly smiled at him. "Fiiine. But you're taking me out to eat. Anywhere I want, no exceptions." After which she gave him a peck on the cheek. She was brought aback slightly. "You are definitely taking a shower before we go though." he returned her smile with a chuckle and walked out into their room.

"You should get ready while I wash up" he said in the other room.

"Right, and how do you suppose I do that?"

Timmy replied by walking back out in the living room in his boxers and laying her clothes next to her

"Be right out" he said before disappearing into the bathroom.

After removing the grotesque stank that had accumulated on his body, Timmy got dressed and walked out to let Vicky know that they were about to go. He fought back a terrible laughter upon seeing the 24 year old. She had one leg in her pants and her shirt was halfway wrapped around her head. She was clearly struggling to get dressed. She continued to struggle until Timmy's dam broke and released a fit of laughter.

"What?! What's so funny?" She said falling abruptly on the floor. To which Timmy ran to help her off of. 'Why would you catch me off guard like that?!" She said lightly but angrily hitting him on the arm and torso multiple times.

"Sorry, sorry! You just looked so funny." He said still trying to get a hold of himself.

"Well it's not going to be so funny when you end up with a broken bone."

"How do you suppose that's going to happen"

Vicky replied with a growl and he just smirked. Once that friendly little scuffle ended, Timmy helped walk Vicky out of the apartment and to the elevator. Once they left the lobby he began to walk her to his car.

"No." She said trying to stop him.

"No what? He said quizzically

"I don't want to take your car."

"Why not?" Looking over at his car, we see a run down, green and wood grain family sedan that looked as if someone pressure sprayed it with sand, set it on fire, and forgot the concept of washing. "It's in perfectly good condition" He said. Immediately after saying that his front bumper fell on the ground with a comedic thud.

Vicky shot him a smirk. "Perfect condition, huh?"

"Whatever, We'll take your car." Vicky laughed lightheartedly which brought a smile out of the 18 year old despite the condition of his car.

Most people would think that when they approached Vicky's car they would be looking at a prominent business man's car due to the fact that it was very sporty and only had two seats. He helped Vicky in the car and got into the driver seat. Usually Vicky wouldn't accept help from anyone. Timmy was the exception.

"Be careful with my car, okay? I don't want this to end up like like that poor suffering dog you have parked over there."

"Suffering dog? That's a bit much don't you think?"

"Timmy, if you tried opening the door, it would turn to dust."

"Okay, that happened _ONE TIME_ and that was a complete coincidence." He said in a desperate attempt to save his case. She quirked her eyebrow. She knew he knew he was searching for excuses to keep it. "Ugh. I know it's a hunk of junk but, I mean, what else am I supposed to do with it? And where would I get a new car?"

"You could scrap it for a quick buck or find some poor sucker that's willing to buy it for cheap"

"I don't like the sound of either of those options. Wait, why for cheap?"

"You know the answer to that" She said with her eyes fixed on her phone.

"Would it kill you to-"

"Found one" The red head said, interrupting the brunette.

"One what?"

"Some guy in Dimmsdale wants your car. He's pretty close. Maybe we could see him today."

"Hey, I didn't even say yes to selling it."

"Didn't need to" She said with a disingenuous smile. Timmy just looked at her as if he were shocked that Vicky was acting the way she was. "So, my toe is really killing me right now."

He shook his head. "Oh right, right. On our way then." He said releasing the parking brake to the car and pulling out of the lot.

The rest of the drive they just listened to the radio and looked at the passing scenery. Timmy occasionally asked her if she felt alright which was usually met with a sarcastic remark. The trip to urgent care was relatively short. The wait in the lobby was even shorter. About 5 minutes after signing Vicky in they were called into the back to be seen. The nurse walked them to the room and the doctor seemed to be waiting for them.

Upon examining it, the doctor said that it definitely seemed broken but wanted to have an X-ray done to be sure. After having it done and waiting about 30 minutes, the doctor came back with the results. Her toe was broken but Vicky was right, there was really nothing they could do other than give her pain killers and crutches. So after filling out the proper paperwork they left at around 12:30.

"Well that was a waste"

"Pessimism always did look good on you" Timmy said pulling out of the hospital parking lot.

"What good came out of that visit?" She asked, irritable because of the still growing pain she had in her toe.

"You got some pain killers, at least you can dull the pain now"

"We should probably get those like now." Vicky said almost wincing to the pain shooting from her foot.

Since the pharmacy was literally right beside the hospital it wasn't that long that Vicky would have to deal with her pain anymore. After a trip to the pharmacy, Vicky took her medicine and decided that they would go get something to eat since Timmy still hadn't gotten to all day. It was his treat since he still had to take her to any place she wanted. They went to a food truck of all places, Timmy tried to point out that a food truck isn't exactly a 'place' but Vicky ignored his 2 cents.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked. She just shrugged. "Well we have a whole day to kill."

"We could just go home and do nothing" Vicky said leaning her head against the door and closing her eyes.

"You mean the thing that I didn't want to do today? What are we waiting for?" he said, oh so sarcastically

"I may have a broken toe but that doesn't mean I can't break an arm." she said, opening one eye and looking at him

"You wouldn't hurt me like that." He said with a confident smile

She turned to him and gave him an unsettling smirk "Want to test that?"

He audibly gulped then turned to the road. "Nope"

"Good boy" She said patting his head with a smile. Most would think that it was a nice smile but he knew she was just a tiger toying with her prey with the pain she was in at the moment.

Of all places, Timmy wanted to go to the zoo. Why the zoo? He didn't even know. He was getting desperate to find something to do. The normal Timmy Turner would jump at a chance to stay home all day and do nothing but he just wasn't feeling it today. He was feeling unnaturally good and energetic. Vicky just wanted to lay down and watch TV all day but figured that going to the zoo shouldn't be too bad. At least that was her thought at first.

Within about 2 miles of the zoo Vicky began to feel pretty funny, 'haha' funny. She ignored it and was just happy that the pain in her toe was gone. Halfway there, the oung Turner actually thought of whether Vicky would want to be walking all over the zoo. Upon asking her she just looked at him with a dopey smile and said that it was fine. The 18 year old figured that it was just the medicine doing it's job, little did he know that it would be doing a little more than that once they were inside.

"I want! to see the gorillas" Vicky said with over enunciation

"Uh..Lets look at some animals on the way to the gorilla exhibit."

Timmy was beginning to wonder whether taking her here was a good idea. The dopey smile and now she was unnaturally enthusiastic and happy. On the way to the exhibit there was a cool little part of the zoo where you could walk with the kangaroos. Vicky's eyes lit up at the sight of that and began speed walking on her crutches to it.

"Oh mY GOD LOOK TIMMY!" Vicky said in childlike wonder.

"Yeah its pretty cool are you okay, Vicky?" He said reaching for her. But she jumped away very quickly almost as if she anticipated it. "Vicky where are you going?" She didn't answer and just started walking away at a quick pace. He ran to catch up to her. "Vicky are you okay?"

She turned and looked at him with stars in her eyes "Oh, Timmy, I feel _**wonderful**_."

"I think you need to lay down"

"But I want to see the gorillas"

"I think we should come back to the zoo later" He said putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him almost as if he took her heart and tore it from her chest.

Then the same dopey smile grew back on her face as she smacked his hand away saying "Nope" then she was off. Throwing her crutches to the ground and running full speed into a crowd of people.

"Vicky!" he shouted after her. But it fell on drugged deaf ears.

Running into the crowd, he looked around for the redhead but she was nowhere to be seen. He did the only sensible thing and began running around looking for the gorilla exhibit. He came up to a sign that had a map of the zoo and began looking for that exact place. He wasn't able to find it because as soon as he set eyes on the sign, he heard multiple gasps and looked in the direction of the source.

It was Vicky…climbing over a rail…into a tiger pit. Timmy bolted as fast as he could after her. He was close but no cigar when she fell right into it. His heart dropped, he thought his girlfriend was about to be lunch meat for a hungry jungle cat. Timmy watched almost in shock but quickly regathered himself. He began screaming to her.

"VICKY GET OUT OF THERE NOW" He screamed.

She looked behind her wearing a quizzical face. As if she weren't standing in the middle of a tiger habitat. He went to shout again but fell silent when more gasps were heard and he actually looked behind her. There it was. A large Bengal tiger stalking her like the prey she was. Vicky kept her eyes on Timmy wearing the same confused face. Timmy, with tears beginning to form behind his eyes, began climbing the rail getting ready to jump in after her. Hoping that he could be quick enough to get her out of there without a scratch.

Unfortunately, he was a bit too late. The tiger began running full speed at her and pounced with lightning agility. But an even quicker Vicky was able to do a 180 and pop the giant right in the nose.

"NO. That's a bad kitty" She said. It growled at first but then let out a very domesticated 'meow'. Then she proceeded to hug it. It rolled over and She began rubbing its belly as if it were a regular house cat. Everyone's jaws dropped and a few people fainted. Timmy just sat there halfway on the railing with his jaw sitting on the floor. Timmy began to feel very weak and fell to the floor. Everything went dark.

 **A/N: Okay so, again, this was my first try at something slice of life-y and comedic. But bad writing is bad writing and be sure to let me know if this story is that exactly. Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading I hope you'll stick around for the next chapter.**


End file.
